


Как закадрить своего блогера (How to Court Your Blogger)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Шерлок Холмс решил приударить за своим квартирным соседом. Все могло бы произойти быстрее, если бы детектив проинформировал Джона о своих намерениях.





	Как закадрить своего блогера (How to Court Your Blogger)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Court Your Blogger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561397) by [PipMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer). 



**31 декабря**

Шерлок надел пальто и шарф и уже вышел за дверь, когда понял, что за ним никто не идет. Развернувшись, он направился в квартиру. Издал возглас возмущения, увидев, что Джон все еще сидит на кресле, уткнувшись в газету. 

— Ты не готов. Почему ты еще не готов? — требовательно спросил Шерлок.

— Готов к чему? — спросил Джон, не обращая внимания на раздражённый тон своего друга.

Шерлок тяжело вздохнул.

— Разумеется, к новогодней вечеринке в Ярде. Мне дали понять, что сегодня вечером там праздник. Ты же ходил туда два года подряд, я думал, что и на этот раз ничего не изменится.

Джон опустил газету и поднял глаза на своего квартирного соседа. 

— Ты раньше не проявлял к этому интереса, вот я и решил, что в этом году все будет иначе. Я думал, мы проведем тихий домашний вечер.

— Ерунда. Не строй из себя старого зануду, ты для этого слишком молод. Кроме того, я пообещал Лестрейду, что мы принесем шампанское. Поторопись, Джон! Надень что-нибудь подходящее и пойдем!

Джон не двинулся с места, смотря в пустоту и бормоча про себя «старого зануду». Шерлок закатил глаза и топнул ногой.

— Джон! Такси будет с минуты на минуту!

— Хорошо, _хорошо_ , просто... почему сейчас?

— Что значит «почему»? Потому что вечеринка начинается через полчаса, а нам еще нужно купить шампанское.

— Нет, я имею в виду... почему _сейчас_? Ты же никогда раньше не ходил? 

Шерлок пожал плечами. 

— Какое это имеет значение? Когда-нибудь поймешь. Прямо сейчас тебе надо одеться, и мы _уходим_.

Джон быстро подчинился, как всегда, когда Шерлок отдавал прямой приказ.

Скоро все проблемы отошли на второй план, осталось только наслаждение от прекрасной вечеринки с танцами, выпивкой и едой, достаточной для того, чтобы полсотни человек обжирались неделю. Объективно она ничего не отличалась от других новогодних вечеринок в Скотланд-Ярде, но для Джона в этом году почему-то показалась более радостной. Он не мог понять, в чем была разница. Пока не мог.

**29 января**

Друзья сидели в гостиной, занятые своими делами. Джон со скоростью улитки печатал в блоге пост. Шерлок лежал на диване, уткнувшись в мобильный телефон и работая пальцами, как фокусник. За окном была типичная для этого времени погода — серые облака затянули небо, оконное стекло заляпал мокрый снег. В камине весело потрескивал огонь, наполняя уютом очаровательную домашнюю сцену. Тишина окутывала мужчин, как удобное одеяло.

Неожиданно эта тишина была нарушена консультирующим детективом.   
— Джон, не хочешь ли ты сегодня со мной поужинать? 

Странная формулировка Шерлока, похоже, не смутила Джона. Он ответил, не прекращая печатать.

— Конечно, к Анджело? Мы не были у него несколько недель.

Шерлок сел лицом к своему доктору. Положил телефон на кофейный столик. 

— Я думал о чем-то новеньком, элитном. За мой счет, разумеется.  
Джон с ухмылкой поднял глаза.

— Конечно, в половине мест, куда мы заходим, хозяева тебе должны и кормят нас бесплатно. 

Шерлок покачал головой.

— Не в этом случае. Я присмотрел это местечко уже давно, но ждал подходящего случая. Думаю, сегодняшний вечер подойдет, если ты не против. 

Джон наклонил голову, размышляя.

— Нужно как-то по-особому одеться?

Шерлок махнул рукой.

— Нет, пиджак и галстук. Я знаю, у тебя есть несколько подходящих вариантов. И никаких джинсов, конечно.

— Погоди, Шерлок! Ты же знаешь, по субботам я отдаю одежду в стирку. Единственные чистые брюки, которые сейчас у меня имеются, это джинсы.

— Миссис Хадсон все постирала утром, пока мы отсутствовали. Она мне задолжала. 

Джон моргнул.

— Миссис Хадсон была тебе должна, и ты попросил ее постирать мои вещи? 

— Да.

— Это... спасибо?

— Не стоит. — Шерлок взял трубку и начал что-то набирать. — Семь часов устроит?

Джон посмотрел на циферблат. 

— Отлично. Я успею докончить пост и даже дочитать книгу.

Шерлок поднял бровь. 

— Ты имеешь в виду книгу Тома Клэнси? Не трать время, я могу сказать прямо сейчас, что там произойдет...

Джон выставил вперед руку. 

— Не надо. Остановись, Шерлок. Я уже прочел довольно много без твоего разрушительного участия и хочу дочитать самостоятельно. 

Шерлок со вздохом рухнул на диван, закрывая рукой лицо, словно упавшая в обморок викторианская девица. 

— Хорошо. Разбуди меня за полчаса до нашего ухода.

При виде такого драматизма Джон закатил глаза, но улыбнулся. 

Позже тем вечером они возвращались на Бейкер-стрит, наевшиеся до отвала и слегка подвыпившие. Без адреналина в венах от погони. Зато в блаженном довольстве. Войдя в дверь общей квартиры, обменялись улыбками и разошлись по отдельным спальням. На половине лестницы Джон вдруг остановился и слегка нахмурился. Ему показалось, он что-то упускает, но непонятно, что именно. После минутного размышления он пожал плечами и пошел дальше. 

**14 февраля**

Шерлок стоял у кухонной двери и наблюдал, как Джон готовит завтрак. Он что-то держал в правой руке, а лоб его был покрыт потом, несмотря на прохладу.

— Джон? — тихо спросил он.

— Да, Шерлок? — ответил Джон мрачно, не поворачиваясь. Бекон в сковородке начал шипеть. 

— Ты... это... Есть планы на сегодня?

— Больше нет. Лайза вчера меня бросила, решив вернуться к бывшему.

— Отлично!

Джон _обернулся-таки_ и пригвоздил соседа по квартире убийственным взглядом.

— Прости... я не имел в виду, хочу сказать… я купил их еще до того, как ты начал с ней встречаться. Я уже решил, что деньги потеряны, но теперь ты свободен и можешь пойти, если хочешь. Если нет других планов.

Джон закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Шерлок поморщился.

— Прости, — повторил он.

Джон открыл глаза, смиряясь. 

— Это не твоя вина, Шерлок. Итак, куда ты хочешь потащить на этот меня раз _против воли_ , потому что, клянусь, если это опять будет Лондонский симфонический, я…

— Это билеты на «Франкенштейна», — выпалил Шерлок и сунул то, что держал, Джону под нос. — Я знаю, ты не театрал, но тебе нравится этот Камбербетч, и все критики так восторгаются, я подумал, мы сможем пойти. Вдвоем. Сегодня вечером. 

Джон выхватил билеты из рук Шерлока и впился восторженным взглядом.

— Боже мой! _Боже мой!!_ Шерлок Холмс, я готов расцеловать тебя прямо сейчас! 

Шерлок просиял.

— Правда? — проскрипел он сорвавшимся голосом. Краснея, прочистил горло и повторил гораздо более мужским тоном — Правда? 

Джон усмехнулся и сжал его плечо.

— Фигура речи, приятель. 

Шерлок поник, но Джон был слишком занят, чтобы это заметить. Он поглаживал пальцами тисненые буквы на билетах.

— Прекрасно, — выдохнул он. — На этот раз Джонни играет монстра. О, это будет _великолепно_! Я сейчас найду видео на YouTube и покажу тебе, из-за чего весь сыр-бор.

Джон повернулся, чтобы выйти из кухни, но Шерлок схватил его за руку.

— Лучше займись завтраком, пока не сгорело, — весело произнес Шерлок.

— Вот срань! — Джон отдал билеты и устремился к плите как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти яйца от обугливания. А вот бекон пропал. Джон подцепил его черные остатки, состроив грустное лицо и выпятив нижнюю губу. Это оказалось последней каплей — Шерлок разразился смехом. Через минуту его поддержал Джон. Оба утирали слезы и отчаянно пытались вернуть самообладание. Не хватало, чтобы поднялась хозяйка и призвала к ответу за шум ранним утром.

Успокоившись, Джон улыбнулся Шерлоку, глядя на него сияющими глазами.

— Спасибо за билеты, Шерлок. Я _несколько месяцев_ хотел посмотреть эту пьесу. Удобно иметь партнера, который может сказать, чего я хочу, без моих подсказок. Когда представление? 

Шерлок молчал целую минуту и просто смотрел на Джона как на редкое сокровище, которого он раньше не видел, и от которого никогда не откажется.

— Шерлок? — удивился Джон. — Я сказал что-то не то? Эй, Шерлока Холмса вызывает Земля! — он пощелкал пальцами перед его лицом. Шерлок, моргнув, встряхнулся.

— Прошу прощения, представление? Оно, э-э-э... в восемь. 

Джон потер руки. 

— Отлично! Что скажешь, если мы устроим себе вечер? Поужинаем? Ты заплатил за билеты, я заказываю еду. Как тебе такое предложение?

— Э... я... 

Джон рассмеялся.

— Твой жесткий диск сегодня медленно работает? Все в порядке, у тебя есть целый день на размышления. Только не переборщи с дресс-кодом.

— Партнер. 

— Что?

— Ты назвал меня партнёром.

— Конечно. Мы-— коллеги, партнеры по раскрытию преступлений, не говоря уже о квартирном соседстве и лучших друзьях. Мы — партнеры почти в любом смысле этого слова! 

— Почти… — прошептал Шерлок так тихо, чтобы Джон этого не заметил. 

**7 марта**

Шерлок сложил руки под подбородком (его обычная поза в эти дни), и смотрел в пустоту. Джон знал, что детектив мог так сидеть часами, поэтому даже не отреагировал, когда вечером нашел в его таком же положении, как оставил утром. Он лишь выгрузил сумки на кухне, маневрируя вокруг неподвижного соседа. 

— Тяжелый день? — спросил Джон, выкладывая покупки. 

Шерлок хмыкнул — первый звук со вчерашнего вечера.

— На самом деле, так много дел? — серьезно спросил Джон.

Шерлок внезапно поднялся, стул от резкого движения со скрипом проехался по плитке. Джон отскочил. Шерлок подошел к Джону, навис над ним и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

Джон сглотнул.

— Что?

— Ты знаешь, какой сегодня день?

— Эм… пятница?

— Пятница после Пепельной среды. Известна как Пятница поцелуев. Этого обычая уже не существует, но в Пятницу поцелуев школьники получали право поцеловать того, кого выберут, не опасаясь возмездия или отказа. Известен как День объятий в Лестершире, где, если человеку отказали в его поцелуе, он имел право ущипнуть объект своих притязаний за задницу.

Шерлок улыбнулся, показав зубы. Джон отошел и уперся спиной в стойку. 

Улыбка Шерлока угасла.

— Скажи мне, Джон, если я попытаюсь тебя поцеловать, что произойдет? Ты позволишь? Или ты предпочтешь, чтобы я тебя ущипнул? Выбирай. В конце концов, у нас Пятница поцелуев!

Джон уперся рукой в грудь Шерлока. 

— Я... это все немного неожиданно, не так ли?

Шерлок накрыл своей рукой руку Джона. 

— Вовсе нет. Если бы ты уделил хоть немного внимания, ты заметил бы знаки, к этому ведущие. Как всегда, видишь, но не наблюдаешь. 

С этими словами Шерлок склонился и поцеловал Джона в губы. Джон не протестовал.

Через мгновение Шерлок отступил. Просто ушел и растворился в тени. Вот так, взял и ушёл.

Джон прикоснулся пальцами к губам. Посмотрел на календарь, висевший на холодильнике, перелистнул страницы назад, до декабря. Глаза его беспокойно двигались, как у Шерлока, погрузившегося в череду логических выводов. Наконец, наступило озарение, и Джон хлопнул себя рукой по лбу.

— Какой же я идиот! — сказал он пустой комнате. Никто ему не возразил. 

**** 

— Шерлок? Послушай, мне очень жаль. Я слепой, глухой и невероятно тупой. Пожалуйста, прости меня!

Джон стоял у запертой двери в спальню Шерлока, ломая руки и нервничая. Детектив зашел туда два часа назад и с тех пор не выходил. Было всего девять часов, а Шерлок не уходил спать раньше полуночи. Джон подумал, что друг пытался дать ему пространство и время, необходимые понимания и принятия недавнего поведения Шерлока, но теперь понял, что дело было в другом.

Джон снова постучал. 

— Шерлок, используй же свой грандиозный мозг! Я позволил тебе поцеловать себя, а не ущипнуть. Какой вывод можно сделать?

С другой стороны двери раздалось шарканье. Джон отступил, дверь медленно отворилась. Шерлок напряженно встал в проеме, скрестив руки. 

Джон улыбнулся.

— Тебе было важно, чтобы мы встретили Новый год вместе. Мы могли бы остаться и дома, но ты хотел публичного признания. Затем была годовщина нашей первой встречи. Извини, что до меня так медленно дошло.

Шерлок скривился, но опустил руки и расслабил плечи.

— День святого Валентина — само собой разумеющееся, конечно. Сегодня тоже, — Джон покачал головой и засмеялся, а Шерлок застенчиво улыбнулся. — Только ты можешь выбрать какой-то непонятный праздник для нашего первого поцелуя. 

— Если сегодня был наш первый поцелуй, значит ли это, что за ним последуют другие? — спросил Шерлок.

— А ты хочешь других?

Шерлок одарил его Взглядом с большой буквы.

— А сам-то что думаешь?

— Думаю, что у тебя самая странная техника ухаживания, известная мужчине. Или женщине, раз на то пошло. Тем не менее, она весьма эффективна. 

Шерлок состроил гримасу отвращения.

— Я вовсе не к этому стремился, — заявил он.

— Все было честно. Ты не пытался мной манипулировать, и я ценю это. Не твоя вина, что я оказался таким…

— Ненаблюдательным? — подсказал Шерлок.

Джон хлопнул его по руке.

— Я хотел сказать невнимательным, придурок. Но твое слово тоже верно. Я не ожидал, что ты будешь так ко мне относиться, поэтому не видел, что творится под носом.

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Ожидание не имеет ничего общего с наблюдением. Акт наблюдения полностью объективен. Со временем то, что ты видишь, подтверждает определенные модели, из этого ты делаешь выводы и умозаключения…

— Вот и умозаключи _это_ , — Джон обнял Шерлока за шею, притягивая к себе и даря горячий поцелуй. Шерлок удивленно замер, но потом тоже обнял Джона и с удовольствием поцеловал. Если ему не хватало тонкости, он компенсировал это энтузиазмом. Несколько минут они боролись за лидерство, потом вынуждены были остановиться и глотнуть воздуха. Прижимаясь друг к другу лбами, они стояли, пытаясь отдышаться.

Джон засмеялся. 

— Принимая во внимание, что я не гей, это была самая нелепая вещь, которую я когда-либо делал.

— Принимая во внимание, что ты не натурал, я бы сказал, что ты долго собирался.

Джон выпрямился и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза.

— Да, — мягко сказал он, поглаживая Шерлока по щеке. — Я тоже так думаю.

Шерлок улыбнулся с теплотой и нежностью. Протянул руку. Джон взял ее. Оба синхронно повернулись, и Шерлок повел Джона в спальню. И Джон пошел за ним, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.

И лишь на следующий день, когда солнце было уже совсем высоко в небе, эта дверь открылась вновь.


End file.
